


Being Someone

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, I'm going try to address the trauma nowhere land would have gave him, Isolation, Jeremy-centric, Look i love him SO much, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Recovery, References to the Beatles, Self Confidence Issues, for some chaps, him and ringo got them family vibes, title will change later probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: One shots about our favorite nowhere man, Jeremy Hillary Boob phd
Kudos: 6





	1. Beyond, Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! There is a lack of jeremy-centric ys fanfics!! So i made one :D

Jeremy looks up from his book.

White

_ Blank white _

Everywhere

Always everywhere

There’s something out there, something more, he  _ knows _ . He read about it before.

It’s beautiful from the books said, there’s flowers and music and love.

It’s peaceful.

It’s more than blank white everywhere.

It’s something.

He dreams one day he’ll be able to see and appreciate its beauty.

One he’ll have more than blank white.

What a selfish thought, to want more than this.

Jeremy goes back to reading.

  
  
  



	2. Feral! Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else could have put those thousand of frantic scratches on the walls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little feral jeremy au :D I'm def going be writing more of this one,

Nowhere land was unnerving, there was no sound, no light, no color, only the blank greyish white that covered every inch of this place, but there had to have been at least some form of life here at one point.

Who else could have put those thousand of frantic scratches on the walls?

“Looks like someone wanted to get out,” John states. Poor fella must have been dead by now, no one could possibly survive out here.

“Or in,” Is the snarky remark Paul shoots back at him.

*******

Somewhere from afar, a nowhere man with matted fur and dull claws is as full of alarm and dread as he could possibly be, strangers are in his territory! strangers are in his home! 

His ears pin flat and his fur bristles a bit, a small hiss escapes his throat, but in nowhere land the smallest sound can seem deafening.

There are 4 sets of eyes on him.

The sea is silent for a moment

Jeremy panics.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh you can request a one shot if you want at my tumblr, today-pepperland-goes-bluey. (or in comments too)


End file.
